TUAOA: One Wish Remix
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Naruto, tired of feeling lonely and ignored, decides to wish on a shooting star for someone to befriend and love him. What he finds at the site of the crash is a weird, alien girl who doesn't remember her own past. Remix Edition of TUAOA: One Wish.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto that is own by the Creator of Naruto. Also don't own Marvel or Prototype that is own by there respected companies. Mark Frey and Kathryn are owned by Kaien Kurayami.

Summary: Naruto tired of feeling lonely and be ignored decided to make a wish on a shooting star for someone to be his friend and love him. Soon the shooting star crash as Naruto investigate it and finding a weird and alien girl that doesn't remember anything at all. Soon Naruto and the Alien Girl who he calls Hinata go on a series of adventures in the Shinobi World. Rated M for a lot of things.

**TUAOA: One Wish Remix**

**Chapter 1: Wishing Upon A Star**

It was another day in Konohagakure as leaving out of the Academy is a blonde hair boy wearing a orange jumpsuit with a pair of goggles on his head who is twelve years old of age. The boy had a whisker like birthmark on his face and had sky blue eyes. This is Uzumaki Naruto who is one of the many orphans of Konohagakure.

"I can't believe those other kids still make fun of me." Naruto spoke to himself as he kept on walking as he kind of embarrassed himself in class yet again as he was trying to prove his affections to Sakura, which earn him getting punched by her. But this time her punch sent him flying toward the Hyuga Clan Heiress Hanabi which caused the brown haired girl to show him why Juken is a very painful taijutsu style. This caused everyone to laugh at him as Iruka wasn't in class to stop them from laughing at him.

"Still Hanabi should really get off her high horse. I mean just because she's an heiress doesn't give her the excuse to beat me up. Also I really do need to rethink my choice in girls." Naruto commented to himself. As he was really questioning his crush on Sakura. Past years of him trying to win her affection really didn't do that much for him. She either ignored him or beat him up for disturbing her time with Sasuke. He was still confused on why any girl is interested in that person. Also there is the fact it's almost like that Ino girl been reading his mind and give him odd stares every single day.

"I mean Sakura-chan keeps rejecting my affections and I really don't know how long I can stand taking being insulted by her." Naruto spoke to himself when he took notice of a fifteen year girl with brown hair and very big bust size approaching him. She was wearing a white dress.

"Oh hello Kathryn-chan." Naruto called out to the girl who stopped before him.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun won't you consider joining my gang today?" Kathryn asked Naruto who just shake his head.

"No Kathryn-chan I don't want to join your gang still." Naruto said as he sighed at the fact every single day since he met the girl she been asking him to join her gang.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun once you join my gang we all be one big happy family and you don't have to worry about being a shinobi as well." Kathryn said as she was confused on why Naruto kept on refusing since the start of this year.

"But I want to be a Shinobi because it's my dream to become Hokage of this village. I mean you must have some dreams as well that you want to accomplish as well right?" Naruto asked as Kathryn looked a bit down when he mention dreams.

"Let's just say Naruto-kun that some dreams are impossible to accomplish. So you won't give up on that dreams of yours?" Kathryn asked as Naruto just shake his head.

"Nope I not going to give up on them." Naruto said.

"Since you won't give up being a Shinobi I have a gift for you." Kathryn said as she pulled out a odd triple bladed boomerang.

"This is Wind Reaver. I hope it keeps you safe my friend and you are always welcome to join me if you decide to change your mind." Kathryn said as she give the odd boomerang to Naruto who gladly took it.

"Thanks Kathryn-chan. I will definitely use this." Naruto said as he pocketed the boomerang.

"That makes me happy Naruto-kun. And if you do achieve your dream I will be really happy though that will mean you won't have time for me." Kathryn sadly said.

"Of course I will. I will never abandon my friends." Naruto said as he was shocked she would even suggest that.

"Trust me Naruto-kun. You may not want anything to do with me after awhile." Kathryn said as she turn around and leave with Naruto looking at her very confuse.

"Why would she say something like that?" Naruto asked himself as he then walked off as he headed toward Ichiraku Ramen. He then arrives at the place as Teuchi and Ayame were busy serving some of their customers.

"Oh Naruto-kun you finally came." Teuchi called out as his number one customer took his seat.

"So I'm guessing you want twelve bowls of beef miso ramen like usual right." Ayame asked Naruto as she cared for him like a big sister.

"Sure Ayame-chan." Naruto said as Teuchi started working on food.

"So Naruto-kun how was your day at the Academy." Ayame asked Naruto who she viewed as her little brother.

"Well I got embarrassed again trying to impress Sakura-chan." Naruto replied as Ayame frowned at that.

"Naruto-kun don't tell me she hit you again." Ayame asked with a serious looked on her face.

"Yes she did but I kind of deserved it I was annoying her." Naruto replied.

"No you don't deserved to be punched by the girl. I mean there is another way she could of go about it. I mean you constantly try to get her attention and from what you told me she is interested in this Sasuke guy along with the rest of the girls in the class right." Ayame said.

"Yeah but if I prove to her I am much better choice then Sasuke maybe she will look at me." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun please just stopped what you are doing as I believe that girl is leading you on. I mean it obvious she's actually annoyed with you but she's not telling you to stop it means she just what your attention." Ayame said as Naruto smile at that as that means he might actually have a chance with Sakura.

"No Naruto what ever you thinking is not a good thing as this happened to a friend of mine. And let just say he's a wreck right now. Basically Naruto-kun Sakura is leading you on with a false hope of winning her affection and she might actually be using you to just get the Sasuke guy jealous as well." Ayame explained to Naruto who had a sad look on his face.

"What you want me to do then?" Naruto asked.

"Just give up on her I mean there must be a lot of other girls in your class." Ayame asked.

"I believe the other girls in my class like Sasuke except for Hanabi and she's equally annoyed with both Sasuke and I." Naruto replied.

"Well Naruto-kun I believe there might be girl out there for you. You just to look really hard to find her." Ayame said as Teuchi brought the twelve ramen bowls out.

"Yeah Naruto-kun so don't worry about your girl problems and just enjoy your meal that I cooked up." Teuchi said as Naruto started digging into his food.

It was night time as Naruto started walking home now. He looked up at the night sky as he sees the stars were out. As he kept on walking looking up into the sky he remembered Ayame's last words of advice to him. That if he wished hard enough on a falling star that his wish will come true. He wondered if that would actually work. Naruto then took notice of a falling star.

"Maybe I should try that wishing thing out. I wish for a friend that will love me." Naruto said as he looked at the falling star when suddenly it changes its course and started heading into a different direction.

"That is very odd maybe I should check that out." Naruto said as he thinks maybe his wish is being fulfilled. He started running toward the nearby forest until he came across the Third Training Ground area which is usually use by the many generations of Team 7. Soon he heard a loud crash as Naruto quickened his pace as he then stopped before a huge crater as he remembered there used to be some stumps where that crater was. He looked around as he took notice of burning metal around the area and some one lying in the middle of the huge crater. Naruto slid down the crater as he came across a very weird looking girl that was lying on the ground. She was wearing a very odd dress which look like to him a regal-like battle dress. It was purple and blue in colored. He can tell the girl had a indigo color hair that seems to be in a hime cut.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked the girl as she slowly pulled herself up from the ground. Naruto's eyes widen in shock at what was before him. She had blue skin color and glowing lavender eyes.

"Ummm..hello." Naruto asked as he knows what was before him is an alien. But the alien girl didn't respond to him at all she just kept on staring at him.

"Are you listening to me?" Naruto asked as she kept on staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto decided to ask but she kept on staring at him with her glowing eyes.

"What is with this girl?" Naruto asked himself out loud as he figured out she is not understanding him at all. The girl then walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"What the!" Naruto shouted out loud surprise that the girl kiss him and it was his very first kiss as well.

"Forgive me. I could not understand you so I had to perform that act to learn your language." the alien girl said as she was now talking.

"You can learn a language through kissing people?" Naruto asked as he was very shock at hearing that.

"Yes." the girl replied.

"Okay then. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto introduced himself to the girl.

"I don't seem to able to remember." the girl replied as she had a very distressed look on her face.

"You forgot your name?" Naruto asked concerned for the alien girl.

"Yes I have." the alien girl replied.

"I have an idea. How about Hinata?" Naruto said as he really does like that name and it meaning.

"Hinata...Fire Cleaver?" Hinata said as she had a look of confusion at the meaning of the word.

"Actually it means Sunny Place." Naruto corrected her as he believed she might have got the meaning wrong.

"Sunny Place? Hmmm...I like it." Hinata said as she enjoyed her name that was given to her by the boy.

"So what else have you forgotten?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I believe I forgotten everything." Hinata replied.

"Well maybe I can help you get your memory back then but first let's back to my apartment." Naruto said as he start climbing up the crater. Hinata had a weird look on her face.

"What's an apartment?" Hinata asked as she followed after Naruto.

Twenty minute later Naruto and Hinata were in front of Naruto's apartment complex as both of them started climbing up the stairs until they reached his apartment's door.

"Okay Hinata-san this is a apartment. I will open up the door." Naruto said as he got his apartment key out and opened up the door to his apartment as this is the first time he brought a girl into his apartment. He was hoping it was Sakura but this alien girl can make up for it. He walked in with Hinata following behind him.

"Wait Hinata-san can you please close my door so you don't let the cold air in." Naruto asked the alien girl who grabbed a hold of the door knob and then proceed to slam the door shut but the alien girl didn't know her own strength as when she slammed the door it caused everything including the walls to collapse.

"Holy Shit!" Naruto said in shock when suddenly the apartment complex started to shake.

"Hinata-san we have to get out of here!" Naruto shouted as both of them ran out and down to ground level as the apartment complex start falling down until everything was rubble. Luckily no one else lived around in there.

"Whoa Hinata-san you are very strong but at least nothing else is not going to happen." Naruto said to Hinata when suddenly they found themselves surrounded by a group of ANBU who came to investigate the collapsing apartment building.

"Do I even want to know how this happened?" Cat Masked ANBU asked as she looked at the scene of destruction before them.

Meanwhile inside the Hokage Memorial

Buried deep in the mountain behind the face of Senju Hashirama, The Shodaime, a ruby sarcophagus began to vibrate and shake uncontrollably after Hinata's crash landing. This event would have been unnoticed had an energy pulse not come from the ruby sarcophagus and activated the Sandaime's crystal ball. However Sarutobi Hiruzen was in a meeting with the most surprising of people so he did not notice immediately.

"You're telling me that...I have a cousin still alive, Sarutobi-sensei?" Senju Tsunade asked her old sensei who nodded.

"Yes. Though you are distant cousins I thought you should know." Hiruzen said. He had long wished he had not failed Orochimaru and Tsunade and decided that he would tell Tsunade of Naruto's existence. "I have a file on him. However there is something very important you're going to need to be aware of. He is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Tsunade was shell shocked. Her only living family member was a Jinchuriki.

"Tsunade-sama? are you all right?" Tsunade's assistant, Shizune asked hesitantly with Tsunade's pet pig Tonton looking on worried from Shizune's arms.

"To think that he suffers such a fate and has been alone all this time. I won't abandon him. He's family." Tsunade said before the sarcophagus released another wave of power causing the crystal ball to glow brightly. Hiruzen walked over and looked in and saw what appeared to be a map of the caverns inside the Hokage Monument.

"It seems something has come up. I best be off." Hiruzen said but Tsunade cut him off.

"You know you won't be going alone." Tsunade said causing Hiruzen to smirk and laugh as the trio plus pig set out for the Hokage Caverns. They followed the instructions the crystal ball showed Hiruzen and soon they had arrived at the ruby sarcophagus as it began to crack and break before it is disintegrated leaving behind what appeared to be a young man of twenty-one with light brown hair and grey wearing black boots, jeans in black chaps with a crimson tribal design on the left leg and long belt of bullets on the right, a crimson shirt with a black kung-fu style shirt open over it, black open fingered gloved with a metal plate on the back and metal over each knuckle, a silver wolf pendant, and a dangling silver earring with a triquetra at the end of it. On his belt he had a three part staff, four small knives, and on his thighs were two bladed revolvers. The young man raised his hand as the dust from his sarcophagus coagulated into a ruby sword before it dissipated.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked the young man. He turned around and appeared to look for something before sighing.

"I don't see Hashirama...okay how much have I missed?" The young man asked bored.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: This is the new and improve version of TUAOA: Naruto One Wish story. As all of you took notice there is now new content as well. Look out for more new contents and changes to the story in the next chapter.

Also thank you Kaien Kurayami for helping with this chapter and beta reading as well. Plus putting in that new scene as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting and Test

I don't own Naruto that is own by the Creator of Naruto. Also don't own Marvel or Prototype that is own by there respected companies. Mark Frey, Alexis Lila Frey, Richter Squall, Gil'ead ,Vira-Lore and Kathryn are owned by Kaien Kurayami.

Summary: Naruto tired of feeling lonely and be ignored decided to make a wish on a shooting star for someone to be his friend and love him. Soon the shooting star crash as Naruto investigate it and finding a weird and alien girl that doesn't remember anything at all. Soon Naruto and the Alien Girl who he calls Hinata go on a series of adventures in the Shinobi World. Rated M for a lot of things.

**TUAOA: One Wish**

**Chapter 2: Meeting and Test**

It was nighttime still as the Konoha Council was in the Hokage Tower, well the Shinobi half of the Council and the three advisors. They were there because of the shooting star that landed in Third Training Ground which several of the ANBU reported several unknown metals that littered the crash site and also some footprints as well. The Council was waiting for Sarutobi to come in. When suddenly they heard a loud noise that sounded like a wall and door was being ripped off it hinges.

"What in the world was that loud troublesome noise just now?" Shikaku asked as he was woken up from his slumber.

"I don't know Shikaku-san." Inoichi said as Sarutobi arrived in a cloud of smoke.

"Well the ANBU should arrive by now with whatever the cause of this trouble is." Sarutobi said as the door to the Council Chambers open as two ANBU led both Naruto and Hinata in as everyone on the Shinobi Council were shocked when they saw Hinata.

"ANBU why is Naruto-san here and also what is the deal with the blue skinned girl?" Sarutobi asked his ANBU that question as the Cat-masked ANBU stepped up first.

"Well Hokage-sama we were patrolling around the village while the other ANBU went to investigate the fallen star when he heard a loud crash coming from the apartment complex area. When we arrived we found both Uzumaki and this unknown girl standing in front of the destroyed apartment complex which I remembered that Uzumaki-san is the sole inhabited of that building." the Cat-masked ANBU said as Sarutobi then looked at Naruto who he considered his own grandson and the odd girl that seems to be looking around the room with a childlike curiosity.

"Naruto-san who is your little friend?" Sarutobi kindly asked Naruto.

"I call her Hinata and she's my new friend." Naruto replied as Sarutobi was confuse about this.

"Naruto-kun I don't want to know the pet name you call your friend but her real name." Sarutobi asked Naruto.

"But Old Man my name is Hinata since I kind of forgot my own name and Naruto was kind of enough to give me one." Hinata spoke up as she was looking at Sarutobi now.

"Little girl just from where did you came from as I've never seen you around the village before." Sarutobi decided to lightly question the little girl before him.

"I don't know all I remembered is meeting Naruto." Hinata replied as she didn't remember anything at all.

"Well I think I know where she came from." Naruto said as everyone looked at the orphan boy.

"Where did she come from then Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as he was thinking the girl might be from Kirigakure but there is a bloodline purge that is happening right now over there and Water Country. Plus the girl skin color matches the infamous Hoshigaki Kisame a dangerous missing nin and for all he knows the girl can be him in disguise. There's also the possibility that Naruto might be brainwashed as well.

"Well I kind of made a wish on a falling star for a friend that would love me and then the falling star changed course and then landed. When I arrived there, I found Hinata laying on the ground in a huge crater and she doesn't remember anything." Naruto explained as Hinata was now having a bit of a staring contest with Danzo. Sarutobi tried processing the information that Naruto just told him.

"Okay Naruto-kun you and your friend can go and don't worry, your apartment will be fixed by the time you get back over there." Sarutobi said as he decided to talk with the rest of the shinobi council on what they think of this strange matter.

"Thank you jiji-san. Come on Hinata-san let's go." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and started dragging her out of the council room with Naruto closing the door behind him this time instead of letting Hinata do it.

"Hiashi-san was Naruto-kun telling the truth about the whole wishing thing." Sarutobi asked the Hyuga clan head.

"Yes it seems he had been telling the whole truth including that girl as well." Hiashi replied.

"So we have an alien girl in Konohagakure now? This is going to be more troublesome." Shikaku commented.

"I say we turn that girl into a weapon." Danzo commented as Sarutobi just glared at him.

"No Danzo we're not going to turn what might be our very first alien visitor into a weapon." Sarutobi scolded his old teammate.

"There's also the fact there might be more of her kind out there and if they ever do come for her and find out we turned her into a weapon. Well I shudder to think of what they might do to us." Shibi commented as the quiet Aburame decided to voice his opinion on the matter at hand.

"Yeah I agree on that." Tsume spoke up who is the matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan.

"Well we have to make sure she's not a threat to the village." Danzo said.

"Well we can assign a Jounin to keep an eye on her." Sarutobi suggested as everyone agreed on that idea

"But which Jounin can we assign to her then?" Shikaku commented.

"I believe I know the perfect Jounin for the job and in a few days he is going to be a leader of a new genin squad as well." Sarutobi said with a smirk on his face. Danzo was also smirking as well as he knew what Sarutobi was thinking and he was going to assign one of his agents to keep an eye on that alien girl. The council dismissed as Hiruzen walked into his office. Waiting for him were Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton and the young man who was staring at the pictures of the Hokage's of the past.

"You know he never really looked all that serious if you knew him. He was very good at keeping up fronts like that." The young man said in recollection. "Especially when he was dealing with Mito. How he loved that woman but how he hated her love of ramen. Wasn't a fan of me either for a time since he had the ludicrous idea that I was Mito's secret lover." The young man laughed. "Ah nostalgia."

"So who exactly are you?" Hiruzen asked the young man as he sat down at his desk. The young man thought for a moment before sighing and rubbing the back of his head. He looked up as his bangs covered his left eye and his right eye seemed to bore into the Sandaime.

"My name is Mark Frey and I am a demon." Mark said finally introducing himself as his eye turned violet for a split second. The others in the room, including Tonton, gasped in surprise. "To be precise I am of the Sinner Clan, which is only comprised of Sinner Demons. I am also one of the Thirteen Horrors of the Darkworld, the thirteen most powerful and revered demons alive, and hold the title of Seventh Horror, The Harmony of Despair. I personally did not want the job but I do have a little sister to raise." The humans in the room looked at each other before looking at Mark. He had no reason to lie and there were no tell tale signs. Furthermore it did explain why he seemed to refer to the Shodai Hokage as Young Hashirama as they walked back to the office.

"If you are what you say you are…..then why are you in the Human World and talk like the Shodai was your friend?" Shizune said though it took every fiber of her being to not faint. Mark smiled warmly at the woman hoping to calm her nerves.

"I was sent to the Human World under orders to try and gain an alliance with humanity. It was…agonizing trying to get the humans to listen until I was discovered by the Senju. Most were afraid confusing my race with the wild forces of nature you call Bijuu but Hashirama seemed to be amused by my claims and decided to listen to me. At first he was skeptical but eventually he saw that I wasn't joking and offered his hand in friendship. We fought together for some years until that fateful day when Uchiha Madara decided to attack with Kurama." Mark explained.

"Kurama?" Tsunade asked slightly confused before Mark looked at her again and his eyes once again flashed violet.

"The Kyūbi no Kitsune, as you call him. All of the Bijuu have a name and that is his. Any way on that day Hashirama and I fought him with great difficulty until Mito used a seal and turned herself into Kurama's jinchuuriki. After that Hashirama and I were able to defeat the crazed bastard but at the cost of the possibilities of an alliance. The people of the village turned on me because of Kurama being under Madara's control. Hashirama, Mito, and I decided that it was for the best that I be sealed and I try again at a later date. Mito and I devised the Blood Ruby Sarcophagus Seal that you found me in as to keep my aura from overpowering a lesser seal. The creation of the seal took a mere three days. We didn't expect it to last a century but it is a good amount of time to wait before trying again." Mark said. As he explained his eyes brimmed with tears as he remembered that his closest friends were now dead. He knew that would happen as he aged much slower than a human but the blow still hurt.

"I didn't know Ji-san had a demon as a friend but I do believe what you're saying is true. If you were friends with him then I would like to be your friend too." Tsunade said holding out her hand. She recognized the pain of losing someone close and wanted to begin her own recovery. Mark looked at her hand before taking it.

"Thank you, Tsunade-chan." Mark said as he let his tears fall, and her own followed.

Meanwhile in a city near the border of Kumo

A young woman at about age fifteen was looking at a large model of the city with herself being in the tallest building that was more like a citadel than a skyscraper. She had waist length light brown hair and burning orange eyes that bored intently into the model. She wore long black boots, a short black skirt with four crisscrossing that had a multitude of flasks, small knives, and chains that were connected to the skirt or the other belts. She wore a black corset with a long red coat over it that had many leather straps hanging off of it, one black and one red fingerless leather gloves that had reinforced knuckles, a black studded leather choker that had a tags like a dog collar attached. In her hand was a sheathed rapier that radiated magic. This young girl one of the acting rulers of the city Alexis Lilia Frey, sister to the Harmony of Despair, Mark Frey.

"So many down trodden and not enough work for them. Many have disappeared and formed raider bands that are terrorizing travelers. This is so frustrating. No wonder my brother always wanted to keep me away from this work." Alexis said to herself touching her crimson painted lips. "Not to mention _she _helped. To think I would realize my love in this situation." Alexis turned to a shadow and made a come here motion as a black haired woman with two pink eyes and a closed third eye walked out of the shadows. She wore brown leather sandals, a long white skirt with a purple top that matched making her look like a gypsy dancer, golden armlets and bracelets with matching large hoop earrings helped complete the ensemble

"Lady Alexis you must not overwork yourself. You may end up like your predecessor." The woman said as she bowed low. Alexis sighed.

"The Devil of Sloth is not yet out of office. I merely am filling in for her and the other Devils while they recover from when the Fiends took our home. You know that Vira-Lore." Alexis said to her trusted and ever devoted assistant Vira-Lore of the Foreseer Clan, a demon clan filled with races that watched the future. The city was created by the Seven Devils and the High Devil when the Demon's natural enemies the Fiends invaded and made the Demons retreat.

"Forgive me Milady. I spoke to boldly and prematurely." Vira-Lore said with another before the door to the room was opened by a young man around the same age as Alexis. He had light blue hair that look windswept and lightning blue eyes that seemed to be just as charged with energy as the force of nature it shared its color with. He wore black steel-toed boots, jeans with a belt that had multiple bullet magazines, a white button-down shirt with a black vest worn openly, and an odd black bracelet. This was another one of the acting leaders, Richter Squall of the Elemental Clan, a demon clan made up of demons that were embodiments of an element.

"Man things are not looking good and you better get it memorized." Richter said, using a catchphrase he took a liking to. "I keep hearing that there may be an attempt on the Devils' lives because some idiots blame them for our loss of the Darkworld. Man it would be so much easier if Master Mark and the others were here. No one would dare challenge The Harlot of Madness, The Black Death, The Harmony of Despair, and The Black Eternal if they were all still active. But with Megumi now a convent member, Selene a scared beggar, Master being gone, and Moonlight a reclusive hermit we are in dire straits indeed. Got it memorized?"

"Now now let us not forget that we can still keep them all reigned in." A mature female voice said. The voice came from a black haired woman with red eyes dressed in black leather boots, black leather short shorts, a black leather vest, and black leather straps that were on her arms. This woman is the final acting ruler of the city Gil'ead, Leader of the Arachna Clan, the arachnid demon clan. "They still obviously respect the three of us for establishing this government which is why they haven't done anything drastic and we still stand beside our rulers."

"I thought you wanted a war?" Richter asked the Black Widow Demoness.

"All I want is for our people to be prosperous and not banished to some dark dimension by a bunch of lowly worms." Gil'ead responded. "However we can't be prosperous if we allow our people to run rampant like they are." The two younger leaders nodded as they began to plan while Vira-Lore went to fetch them some food all the while cursing someone's existence.

It was morning of the next day as both Naruto and Hinata were heading toward the Academy as Naruto knows today is the day for the Genin Test. He also was amazed that Hinata has a weird ability to clean up his clothes and himself at once with her eyes. She just fired a weird beam from them and he felt much cleaner and also the stains on his clothes were gone as well. They then got into the academy early as the rest of children were entering in the class now as all of them took notice of a new and very weird looking girl that was sitting next to Naruto. A platinum blonde girl decided to voice her opinion on the matter.

"So Naruto who's that girl with you?" the blonde haired girl asked as Naruto looked at her as he knows if he didn't answer the girl question she'd get it through very odd means.

"Well Ino-san this is my new friend Hinata and she came from a wish that I made last night." Naruto exclaimed as Ino then stared at Naruto for a second as he then felt that odd feeling when ever Ino stare at him like someone is going through his mind.

"You seem to be telling the truth but Naruto it seems like your friend looks more like an alien." Ino commented as she stared at Hinata but she had a very surprise looked on her face.

'Wait I can't seem to read this girl mind?' Ino thought to herself as she always read the mind of everyone in class without them knowing but with this alien girl before her she can't even get into her mind at all.

"So Hinata do you want to be my friend?" Ino asked Hinata who just looked at her.

"Sure I want to be your friend." Hinata replied.

"Huh why would you want to befriend such a freak?" Sasuke spoke up as he was watching the situation that was before him.

"Hey you take that back about what you said about Hinata! She is not a freak!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke who just dismiss him.

"I'm not going to take my words back as I call them like I see them. She is an alien which I believe you can't be that stupid enough not to notice. Plus she must be an inferior species as well if she befriended a person like you." Sasuke said as Naruto was glaring at his self proclaimed rival when he has a really evil thought in his head as he remembered Hinata little ability with her eyes.

"Hey Sasuke do you know that Hinata can actually clean clothes with her eyes." Naruto remarked as Hinata looked at Naruto.

"I find that hard to believe." Sasuke responded as he doesn't believe Naruto's tall tale.

"Actually I think he's telling the truth? I mean Naruto is wearing the same clothes since yesterday." Ino commented as she read Naruto mind again.

"Wait Naruto didn't even change his clothes? Eww that's gross." Sakura spoke up as she looked disgusted at Naruto.

"Sakura I saying Naruto is actually still very clean right now due to Hinata." Ino commented to her ex-best friend.

"Oh yeah if she can actually clean clothes with her eyes I want her to do that right here and now!" Sasuke shouted as he got up from his seat and stood in front of the classroom.

"Come on Hinata-san do your thing." Naruto said as he sees Hinata looking at Sasuke before her glowing lavender eyes shifted to a glowing red color before they fired a beam of pure energy at Sasuke which completely covered him. Soon the beam shut off as Sasuke was still standing before the class as everybody was looking at Sasuke in shock.

'Yup I knew that was going to happen.' Naruto smirked inside his mind as Sasuke clothes were burned off due to the fact he kept his clothes constantly clean. But it looked like she even burned his underwear off as well as Naruto quickly covered Hinata's eyes before she get the sight of Sasuke's junk.

"I know your ego is very big Sasuke-kun so I though your manhood would be bigger but it's so small, I mean are you saying we the people can't handle the sight of your godly manhood that it appears smaller then it normally appears to be?" Ino commented offhandedly as she really was disappointed by the fact Sasuke has such a small dick.

"It's so cute." Sakura said with a blush on her face. Sasuke was feeling very embarrassed and humiliated right now. Most of Sasuke's fangirls were also disappointed by the fact Sasuke has such a small dick as well.

'Mine way bigger than his that for sure.' Naruto/Kiba/Chouji/Shikamaru and Shino thought in their head which Ino quickly pick up their thoughts on that. Just then Iruka and Mizuki walked into the class.

"Well hello class... Sasuke why the hell are you butt naked?" Iruka shouted in pure shock at the sight before him.

Ten minutes later as everyone was seated in class and Sasuke was wearing a new pair of clothes. Hinata was standing in front of the class right now as Iruka was looking at her before he set his sight on Naruto.

"Naruto who is your new friend right here who burned Sasuke clothes off?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"Well Iruka-sensei she my new friend Hinata who I wished for on a shooting star. But Ino said she's actually a alien whatever that is." Naruto said as everyone looked at him.

"Naruto-kun an alien is either something from another planet or a person that is from another village or country." Iruka replied.

"So what you are saying my wish brought a space alien girl to be my friend?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-san I believe your friend here just crash landed and it had nothing to do with something as silly as a wish." Mizuki commented.

"Anyway it is a good thing you brought your friend along as I received this order from Hokage-sama that he wants her to take the genin test. But since she wasn't trained in the shinobi arts like the rest of you and we really don't know how she fights we're just going to do two very simple tests. A sparring exercise to gauge her taijutsu and a simple target practice.

"But sensei what about the other exercise that you normally put us through?" Sakura called out as she was confused why the girl is only going to take two different tests while the rest of them have to go through a whole lot of other tests.

"The reason is very simple. She's technically an alien and I bet she wouldn't even know half the things we do." Iruka replied as soon everyone went outside so they can watch Hinata perform her test.

"Okay Hinata-san I will be your sparring partner and I going to go easy on you since you are a girl and you seem new at this." Mizuki said as several of the young girls in class glared at Mizuki when he said that. Hinata was looking at him as Mizuki got into the sparring arena as she doesn't know what to do. She then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto what am I suppose to do right now?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"You suppose to either beat Mizuki-sensei up or knock him outside the circle." Naruto explain things to Hinata who nodded her head before getting into the circle. As Mizuki got into a fighting stance as he then charged toward Hinata delivering a punch into her face but his eyes widened in shock and pain as it felt like his fist was hitting concrete.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Mizuki screamed in pain as he quickly jumped away from Hinata as she then charged toward him as she throw a single punch at him as he barely dodge out of the way as he received a glancing blow from her but just like before Hinata doesn't have a single ounce of control over her strength as that one glancing blow dislocated Mizuki right shoulder and sent him flying into a tree in the process. A lot of the hopeful genin looked at the scene in shock and terror as a little girl sent a grown man flying into a tree.

"Holy Shit Mizuki are you alright!" Iruka called out to his friend as he ran up to him and brought him up to his feet.

"Mommy don't turn off the nightlight the monster in my closet is going to come out and get me." Mizuki said as he was really out of it right now.

"Okay you guys wait while I get Mizuki some medical attention." Iruka said as he pick up his friend and disappeared in a cloud of swirling leaves.

Whoa Hinata-san you are really strong!" Ino commented as she walks up to Hinata side.

"Thank you eh what is your name anyway?" Hinata asked her new friend as Ino was being flanked by a chubby boy that was busy eating a potato chip and a lazy boy that look like he was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino and these two here are my friends Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru." Ino introduce herself to Hinata.

"My name is Hinata since that is the name I'm going by right now since Naruto was kind enough to provide me one." Hinata replied.

"What you mean about that Hinata-san?" Ino asked confuse.

"What she means is that she doesn't remember anything at all when she landed so I gave her a name and she seems to like it." Naruto spoke up.

"Oh that kind of makes sense so it must be a very hard landing that you have?" Ino asked Hinata as she then looked at Naruto.

"So Naruto-san want to be friends?" Ino asked.

"Sure we can be friends." Naruto replied as he was glad that he was getting more friends now since he met Hinata. Iruka came back as he was dragging a wooden dummy with him.

"Okay Hinata I just want you to hit this target at a distance." Iruka explain to Hinata as he quickly moved away from the wooden dummy as he took notice that her eye change from lavender to red as she fired a beam that hit the dummy turning it into ashes.

"Wait a second Hinata isn't that your cleaning beam?" Naruto asked nervously as Hinata just looked at him.

"No I don't have a cleaning beam. I just have laser beam that can clean thing if I wanted them to." Hinata commented offhandedly as both Naruto and Sasuke eyes widened in shock.

"Hinata I think I will not ask you to clean me up ever again." Naruto said.

A few hours later as everyone was leaving the Academy now as they passed the Genin Exam. All of them wearing a Konoha headband. Well all except for Naruto who failed the Bunshin no Jutsu exam yet again. Hinata was also wearing a headband as well as she was in the courtyard with him as she watched him swinging on the swing as he looks depressed. Mizuki came on to the scene as he was in bandages rights.

"Naruto I heard you failed your exam." Mizuki spoke up as Naruto stopped swinging as he looked at his teacher.

"But don't think Iruka hates you, it's just that he's looking out for your well being that is all. I mean he's an orphan just like you." Mizuki said as Naruto and Hinata was listening to him.

"But there is actually a secret test that only you can take and I bet you can pass it with flying colors." Mizuki said as Naruto was interested on what Mizuki was saying.

"Can you tell me what this test is Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked as Mizuki smirked as Hinata narrowed her eye at him as something about the guy feels wrong to her.

Meanwhile

Mark was taking the time to walk around the village and get accustomed to it. Hiruzen and Tsunade were able to dig up his citizenship records and nearly went white when they saw he was listed as a still active ANBU Captain since Hashirama said he was to still be paid despite being sealed. Mark told them to take whatever earnings he had saved up while he was sealed and use them to help the village. That definitely made Tsunade faint as the amount of ryo the Sinner had generated while sealed could pay every single one of her debts three times over. Mark was amazed by the size of the village but liked how that it still had a vibe like a family home. Soon he set eyes on very familiar food stand.

"To think that the Ichiraku Ramen stand is still in business after a hundred years. Well I was forced to take a fourth of my pay so I might as well eat with it." Mark walked to the stand and sat down on a stool. When he saw Teuchi he was reminded of the owner of the stand that he once knew.

"Welcome, what can we make for you?" Ayane asked the handsome newcomer with a blush. Mark thought for a moment before shrugging and deciding to order his usual.

"You still make the Will of Fire Special?" Mark asked causing Teuchi to slowly turn around and look at him."Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just…almost no one knows about that particular ramen." Teuchi said. "You sure you want it? It'll melt the skin and teeth out of your mouth." Mark chuckled slightly.

"Good. I do so love a spicy meal." Mark said with a smile. Teuchi nodded and turned around with a smile of his own. The Will of Fire Special was perfected by his grandfather for three VIP guests and it was taught with a near religious fervor. It felt good to know that he'd at least be able to make the meal once. After a good ten minutes mark was looking at reinforced bowl at a ramen dish, with broth that bubbled like magma. The Sinner licked his lips before digging in.

"Delicious! The spices blend together perfectly making each bite a treat if you can handle the molten magma trek at the beginning. Also is that garlic I taste? Most appreciated. Gives the broth more texture." Mark praised. Teuchi and Ayane watched in horror as this young man devoured a dish that would bring even the Kyūbi to his knees in agony. "That was great." Mark said as he finished touching his ice cool drink the first time since he began to eat. "So how much?"

"Actually Tou-san said that was on the house. You're the first person in a long time to ever order that dish let alone finish it down to an empty bowl. You even drank the broth." Ayane said. Mark wanted to protest but knew that would only insult the Ichirakus.

"Then I thank you again for such a delectable ramen. I'll be sure to be by again." The Sinner said with a smile before heading to an area he used to frequent. Soon he came across a weapon shop and smiled. "This place is also still here? And it still has that homey feeling." Mark walked inside and looked at the selection. He was surprised to see how diverse it had become but he chalked that up to the passing of a century since he was last there. Manning the counter at the moment was a girl with brown hair in twin buns wearing a Chinese style outfit.

"Welcome. I'm Higurashi Tenten. Is there something you're looking for in particular?" Tenten, Konoha's Weapon Mistress, asked in a professional manner. Mark shook his head.

"Merely looking. I must say these all show excellent craftsmanship. Might I inquire as to who the smith is?" Mark asked before Tenten beamed.

"That would be my tou-san. He's the only weapon smith in Konoha." Tenten explained causing Mark to chuckle. "Not to mention I get to wield his best pieces!" Mark's eyebrow raised itself before he smiled in a feral grin.

"Maybe we should test each other out some time? I haven't had a good weapons fight in a long time." Mark said. Tenten nodded eagerly wondering what weapons this newcomer would bring with him.

It was now nighttime in Konohagakure as Naruto was in the Hokage's office as he grabbed the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. It was very simple to sneak into the Tower as he got Hinata to make a distraction for him. Naruto was about to sneak out when he was confronted by Sarutobi.

"Naruto what are you doing?" the Hokage asked the young boy who made a simple hand seal.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly was covered in puff of smoke.

"Oh no not that jutsu!" Sarutobi said as out of the smoke was a busty and nude blonde hair girl with pigtails with some of the smoke covering her private parts.

"GAAAHHH!" Sarutobi screamed as a whole lot of blood rushed out of his nose as he passed out in a pool of blood. Soon the girl was cover in another burst of smoke as Naruto was back to his regular self now.

"That still gets them every time." Naruto said as he then open up a window and put the scroll over his back and jumped out as he headed for the destination that Mizuki told him about.

Meanwhile Hinata spotted Naruto jumping out of the window as she decide to end her distraction which was playing cards with a couple of the guards. She gotten really good at the game since they explain it to her on how to play it so she got up and start walking off.

"See you later!" Hinata called out to the two guards who were actually a pair of Hyuga as they waved her goodbye. One hour later inside a forest clearing that had a small cottage as Naruto was busy looking through the scroll. He manage to get down several new jutsu that really like to try out later. Soon Iruka enter the clearing.

"Oh Iruka-sensei you finally found me." Naruto said as Iruka looked very upset about something.

"Naruto do you know what you just have done." Iruka said as he still can't believe Naruto would actually steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

"Yeah I just pass my test right?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face as Iruka looked confuse.

"What do you mean test?" Iruka asked.

"I mean the secret test that Mizuki gave me to retrieve this scroll." Naruto commented as Iruka eye widened in shock as he heard the telltale sound of shuriken being thrown.

"Naruto get down!" Iruka shouted as he push Naruto down on the ground as several shuriken impacted on Iruka back.

"ARGH!" Iruka screamed in pain as his vision suddenly blurry now. He soon realized the shuriken were laced with poison.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried out in shock as his teacher took the hits for him.

"Ah why did you get in the way Iruka? I thought you wanted to see this demon dead." Mizuki said as Iruka body slowly was being paralysis as he dropped to ground. The poison quickly spreading throughout his body.

"Why did you do this Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto angry shouted at his teacher.

"Oh you will know soon enough Naruto-kun. But Naruto I need to know do you know what happen to Kyuubi." Mizuki asked the young boy who was glaring at him.

"The Yondaime Hokage killed it." Naruto answered since that what he remembered from the textbooks.

"Ah but that where you are wrong. The Fourth didn't killed the demon but sealed it into a baby that was born on the day of the attack. But the baby soul was quickly devoured by the demon." Mizuki said with a very disturbing grin on his face.

"So what are you getting at?" Naruto asked as he was afraid of the answer Mizuki was going to give him.

"Well Naruto you are that baby. You are the Kyuubi Reborn! Also you are responsible for killing Iruka's parents and orphaning many children in Konohagakure." Mizuki said as Naruto eyes widened in shock and terror at what he heard.

"Don't l-l-listen to h-h-him Naruto-kun you are n-n-not the Kyuubi! You are just its prison!" Iruka choking said as he struggled to talk.

"Oh shut up!" Mizuki said as he made a single hand seal as the shuriken that were embedded in Iruka flesh start giving off lightning chakra as they shock the poor man.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried out as he then glared at Mizuki who just smirked at him as he took out a huge shuriken off his back. Naruto then made a cross shape hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto called out as soon the entire clearing was cover in huge smoke cloud. As the cloud cleared away there was thousands of Naruto that litter the entire clearing Mizuki was in shock at the sheer number but then that shock turn into a smirk as he pulled out a weird potion as he quickly downed it.

"Naruto I know you're not a demon. I just like insulting you but I will show you what a true one looks like!" Mizuki shouted as his body soon started to bulged and expanding as his skin turn into a sicking black color as fur was growing out his body at a alarming rate. His muscles and body mass started growing into inhuman size as his body soon mutated as the lower half of his body turn spider-like as his arms gain claws and his head mutated into that of a giant spider.

"**Now Naruto I am going to devour both you and Iruka!" **Spider-Mizuki said as he turn himself into a spider demon. Meanwhile a woman with green lipstick, brown eyes, long pink hair and wearing a short white dress with a really low neckline giving a large view of her milky white E-cups was watching worriedly in the shadows.

"So he did drink it. I hope those two can beat him. After all Gil'ead-sama wanted me to cut ties with the man and erase his memories. Well if things start going bad I guess I can jump in and finish him myself." The woman said as small amount of demonic aura escaped her.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well this is my first time doing the Council scene by myself. I hope I actually manage to do a good job on it. I just did the Shinobi part of the Council since I believe the civilian won't be awake at that time of night. Sasuke got his pride and his manhood insulted by Ino. While Sakura like them small. But the Naruto, Iruka and Mizuki scene is very different that for sure and I hope all of you guys enjoy this chapter as well. Also next chapter you will meet the other Naruto characters.

Also if any of you guys have any ideas you are free to tell me about them.

Also thank you Kaien Kurayami for helping with this chapter and beta reading as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Seekers Formation

I don't own Naruto that is own by the Creator of Naruto. Also don't own Marvel or Prototype that is own by there respected companies. There might be some concepts from Final Fantasy Thirteen. Mark Frey, Alexis Lila Frey, Moonlight, Kathryn, Luka Aurios and Momiji Kuromine are owned by Kaien Kurayami.

Summary: Naruto tired of feeling lonely and be ignored decided to make a wish on a shooting star for someone to be his friend and love him. Soon the shooting star crash as Naruto investigate it and finding a weird and alien girl that doesn't remember anything at all. Soon Naruto and the Alien Girl who he calls Hinata go on a series of adventures in the Shinobi World. Rated M for a lot of things.

**TUAOA: One Wish**

**Chapter 3: Dark Seekers Formation**

Spider-Mizuki swiped his claws as he took out a large number of the clones that were before him as the real one decided to pull out Wind Reaver as he prepared to throw it. But some of his clones got in the way as several of them punched at Spider-Mizuki hoping to overwhelm him. But the spider demon just shook his body as several pieces of fur straightened out before launching like senbon needle as they pierced the clones as they burst into smoke.

"**You'll have to do better than that Naruto**." Mizuki said as he spotted the real Naruto who threw Wind Reaver at him which sliced off one of Spider-Mizuki's arms but it didn't seem to affect him that much. Spider-Mizuki opened his mouth as he was about to do something when suddenly appeared out of nowhere was Hinata as she slammed a open palm strike in Mizuki back sending the spider demon flying into a tree cracking it and soon the tree fell down on Spider-Mizuki crushing him like spider being squished underfoot as green blood and guts where coming out from underneath the tree. Soon Wind Reaver came back into Naruto's hand as the blond haired boy was shocked that his alien friend came. Soon the rest of Naruto's clones burst into smoke leaving the clearing covered in white smoke cloud before it disappeared just leaving Naruto, Hinata and the still paralyzed Iruka.

"Hinata-san you came!" Naruto shouted in joy as he ran up to his friend and hugged her. Hinata was confused on what Naruto was doing to her.

"Naruto what am I suppose to do right now?" Hinata asked.

"You're supposed to hug me back you silly." Naruto said as Hinata decide to hug him back. She was having a very odd feeling in her chest which Naruto was experiencing right now as well.

"Help!" Iruka said as both preteens separated as Naruto remembered that Iruka was injured.

"Hinata-san you have to help me carry Iruka-sensei back to the village I think he's been poisoned!" Naruto said as Hinata walked up to Iruka's prone body as she knelt to ground as her eyes start glowing from a lavender color to a green color now as she lifted her hand over Iruka as a ray of green light was coming off her hand. Which caused the shuriken that was in Iruka's body to forcefully come out and a weird yellow mist to rise out of Iruka's body before it disappeared into the wind. Iruka's wound closed up as Hinata closed her hand shutting off the green light.

"Iruka-sensei are you alright?" Naruto asked as he was confused on what Hinata just did right now. Soon Iruka was moving as he got up off the ground.

"Well I don't know what you did just now Hinata-san but thank you?" Iruka said as whatever Hinata just did healed him of the poison. Iruka then looked at Naruto.

"Well I'm very amazed Naruto-kun that you manage to pull of such a technique that's for sure so I want you to close your eyes." Iruka said as Naruto did manage to pull off a clone technique even if it is a forbidden one as well. Naruto closed his eyes as Iruka took off his headband and place it around Naruto's neck.

"You can open your eyes now." Iruka said as Naruto opened his eyes as he took notice of a weight that was on his neck. Naruto looked at it and he was surprise.

"I know what you are thinking but you deserved it Naruto for learning a forbidden technique and not backing down from the face of danger. You actually got what it takes to be a shinobi." Iruka said as Naruto was overjoyed as he hugged his teacher who hugged him back as Hinata decide to join in on the hug as she was happy that Naruto became a shinobi.

"Now let's return this Forbidden Scroll of Sealing back to the Hokage. And I can vouch for you that you were tricked by Mizuki." Iruka said as the group start heading back into Konohagakure now with Iruka carrying the scroll on his back. Unknown to them the woman hidden not far away had witnessed it all.

"Well that clears up that mess." The woman said before feeling a powerful demonic aura. She turned around to see Mark covered in a crimson aura that radiated from him. "Who are….no you can't be…..the Harmony of Despair, Mark Frey!"

"I come to investigate a corrupted chakra source and here I find a high ranking member of the Arachna Clan." Mark said as he began to gather his aura together in his right hand. "So tell me, who are you?"

"I am second-in-command of Lady Gil'ead's forces, Luka Aurios. However I assume you know me by my other name." Mark nodded knowing full well who she was since once long ago they had fought as allies and gave her the title she was referring to. "And of course you require no introduction. The Seventh Horror, The Harmony of Despair, the only man able to get near Raikoho Megumi and not fall prey to her, to be near Muerte Negra and call her by her real name without being attacked, the only being able to befriend Moonlight and see what she truly looks like. Mark Frey, hero of the Dark Scar Rebellion over three hundred years ago, one of my closest friends, who then disappeared and left the rest of us to our fate a century ago, like the traitor you are!"

"I don't know what you're talking about but a member of your warmongering clan around a source of such corrupted chakra means you're up to your tricks in trying to create a war again. You call me traitor when you promised to try and talk your Clan's leader out of her deranged goal and here you are helping it come to fruition." Mark clenched his right hand on his aura summoning tomahawk as he created a dagger in his left hand in a reverse grip. "I wonder if you remember that I am a Weapon Master?" Luka growled before summoning poison bow and arrows. "A Marksman? Now this may be fun." Luka let loose a flurry of poison arrows that Mark deflected as he charged the Arachna demoness.

"We needed you and you weren't there! There are deaths of your fellow demons on your head! The Devils are being hospitalized because of your treachery!" Luka screeched before detonating her arrows creating a poison mist around Mark. The Sinner looked around him before sending a wave of his aura to dissipate the mist.

"What in the name of the damned are you talking about, Luka of the Eternal Kiss?" Mark asked as he began to create swords made of his own aura around him and aiming them at Luka.

"If you were worth half of your legend you'd know exactly what I meant. If you were my friend you'd know!" Luka said before slamming an arrow into the ground before using it to create a smokescreen. Mark dispersed it but by then she was gone.

"Calling me traitor and saying there are deaths on my head. What all has happened in the past century?" Mark muttered to himself before walking out to find that Luka had used an arte to silence their fight from outside ears. "A Mystic Archer and not a Marksman? I underestimated her. My memory must be slightly hazy still due to my sealing." Mark saw Naruto and Hinata before smiling. He saw them defeat Spider-Mizuki. "That wasn't a bad fight you two had." The group of three looked over to the young man. They seemed to be analyzing him but Mark didn't mind.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked sensing that the newcomer was not human. Mark stopped when he was addressed thinking that keeping his distance may help them trust him more.

"My name is Mark Frey, a fellow shinobi of Konoha and I wanted to talk to you about maybe joining a special little department I came up with." Mark said with a small smile. "You'd be assisting me in taking out creatures similar to what you just defeated as well as helping me procure and study artifacts and weapon we can use to protect Konoha."

"Sounds cool!" Naruto said. Hinata was cautious and gestured for Mark to continue.

"On top of that you will be ranked on par to an ANBU captain and you won't have to answer to the council. We are a part of Konoha but act independently so that politics cannot influence us. However you must realize that Konoha's rules do." Naruto couldn't have run up to Mark fast enough.

"I'll join!" Naruto exclaimed before looking back at Hinata. "But only if Hinata-chan does too. The invitation is for her too right?" Mark nodded with a soft smile. Naruto looked back at Hinata again before the blue-skinned girl walked forward and stood next to Naruto.

"Okay then. I'll scout for an ideal location to set up a base." Mark then pulled out a pair of forms for the two of them. "Fill these out and submit them to Hiruzen-san in order to complete the transfer. I'll see you two later." Mark walked away as Naruto danced excitedly while Hinata watched before the blond hug her again. Once out of sight, Mark began to move at inhuman speeds in order to search for a good base location until something seemed to bubble in his memory. The Horror began to head north until he came to a dormant volcano and looked into the mouth. There in the middle of the shaft was a structure that looked old but still operable. The Sinner released his two black bat like wings and flew down to one of the many entrances. Once inside he looked around.

"It's beat up but with some effort it could be reusable. Now let's see if I can get the computer working." Mark walked up to a large screen and activated its power before a password screen popped up telling him to speak his password for voice verification. Mark sighed channeling his inner malevolence. "You too shall be my puppet!" Mark proclaimed with a dark delight. "I really need to change my voice recognition password. I was such an idiot when I was younger." The computer accepted the password before on the screen there was a teal haired girl with her hair in twin pigtails and she wore a black uniform with detached sleeves teal accents. "Miku you did survive the information purge!"

"Yep!" The computer avatar assigned to Mark during the Dark Scar Rebellion said. "Hatsune Miku at your service, Mark-sama! What can I help you with today?

"How are the systems of this old base doing? Are they operational?" Mark asked his teal haired virtual assistant with a smile. Miku had a mini screen materialize next to her before inspecting it.

"According to my diagnostic…..wow! Almost everything is fully operational. A couple of the smaller systems are down but a little power diversion can fix that. The base will need a little cleaning and remodeling but if you wanted to move in immediately you could." Miku reported causing Mark to smile wider.

"Good. Miku, perform whatever tricks you need to in order to activate the other systems. I'm getting a team together and we'll need this place fully operational." Mark said. Miku saluted to Mark before he turned around to leave. "Oh and activate the scanners when possible. I need to find some more help." Mark proceeded to walk out the door with a smile on his face.

Xxxxx

Naruto ran up to Hiruzen's door and burst in with his and Hinata's filled out forms. He was surprised to see Hiruzen was in a meeting with fifteen year old girl with what appeared to be rabbit ears and a cottontail. She had red hair and green eyes and was really cute. She wore long brown boots, a red miniskirt, a white blouse and blazer, and a red ribbon on her neck.

"Oh my how cute! Blond is a rare color on you ningen!" The rabbit girl said. "Too bad you're a guy. I only like women." Naruto and Hiruzen just stared at the girl who was giggling cutely. "Oh I'm Kuromine Momiji, an Akuma-Usagi!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meetcha!" Naruto said with a smile before he was pulled into a hug by the Akuma Usagi that threatened to deny him air since his head was nestled right in the demon's valley.

"Kawaii! You must be the most adorable boy I have ever met. Oh if only you were a girl though." Momiji said with a lecherous grin and a little bit of drool. Naruto was able to push her away while gasping for air. Hiruzen had a small nosebleed but quickly wiped it away.

"Naruto-kun is there a reason you needed to burst into my office?" Hiruzen asked before Naruto thrust the forms he and Hinata filled out into the Sandaime's face. The old man looked at the paperwork and couldn't help but laugh. He had agreed to Mark's idea but didn't think that he'd recruit genins no matter how unique.

"I see. Well I did promise Mark-san that he had free recruiting rights. Momiji-chan would you like to join his group as well?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hmmm? What group are you talking about you silly old man?" Momiji asked before Hiruzen explained to her what Mark had explained to Naruto and Hinata the night prior. Hearing about it made the Akuma Usagi excited as she jumped up and down. "I wanna join! I wanna join!" The door was heard opening as Mark walked in and saw the Akuma Usagi.

"What is an Akuma Usagi doing here?" Mark asked before Momiji ran up to him.

"I'm Kuromine Momiji and I wanna join you!" Momiji said. Mark thought for a moment thinking her name sounded somewhat familiar before looking at her.

"Kuromine? As in Field Marshall Kuromine Hotaru's family?" Mark asked before Momiji nodded feverishly.

"Yeah he's my daddy!" Momiji declared with a smile causing the Sinner to laugh. "So you knew him?"

"Yes I do. The Field Marshall was my commanding officer way back and helped me become the guy I am now. So yeah you can join so long as Hiruzen is fine with it." The Sandaime nodded with a small smile. "Welcome to the Dark Seekers then Momiji." The Akuma Usagi began to jump up and down once again before hopping out of the room looking to find sweets to celebrate.

Xxxxx

A beautiful young woman was walking down the streets of Konoha. She had long wavy pink hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a white blouse. This woman is Haruno Sakina, The Cherry Blossom of Nightmares, and once a part of Konoha's infamous Four Flowers team alongside Uchiha Mikoto: The Tulip of Despair, Uzumaki Kushina: known as both Buraddi Shinku no Ikari (Bloody Crimson Fury) and The Rose of Bloody Rain, and the only other living member Hyuga Tsukihitomi: The Lavender of Death. She was also the mother of Haruno Sakura whom she had hoped would one day would inherit her title but unfortunately she fell prey to fangirlism.

"Why me? If Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan were alive they'd be giving me so much torment over my fan girl of a daughter. Of course if they were alive maybe their children's lives would be a lot better. The woman looked up to see the oddest sight. A teenage girl with bunny ears and a tail. "A demon of the Beast Clan here?" The woman asked herself before approaching the Akuma Usagi. "Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice that you have bunny ears and a tail. Would you happen to be an Akuma Usagi of the Beast Clan?" The girl looked at Sakina and nodded.

"Yeah huh! I'm Kuromine Momiji! How do you know about demons?" Momiji asked the woman who only had a smile on her face. She gave Sakina a once over and started to drool. "Dear Hell you are sexy! I mean really damn sexy!"

"I get that a lot." Sakina said. "Why are you running around?"

"Oh! I was accepted into a special unit and I was hoping to find some sweets to celebrate." Momiji said with a smile. Sakina patted the girl's head.

"In that case would you like to join me for tea? I haven't had anyone over in a long time and I would like to hear about this special unit." Sakina said before leading the teen to her home. Sakura was on her way to the academy to be put on her genin team so the house was empty. "Please make yourself at home." The Akuma Usagi started to look around and saw a lot pictures of Sakina at first before seeing picture a brown haired man with brown eyes."

"Sakina-chan who is this man?" Momiji asked pointing at the pictures. Sakina's eyes seemed to get watery.

"My late husband of only three years, Orimura Hokuto. He had a heart condition that did him in." Sakina said. Momiji walked up and hugged the woman using her natural ability to cheer people up. The Akuma Usagi looked through more of the pictures before seeing a picture of Sakina with three other women. "My teammates. One of them died in childbirth and the other was killed by her eldest. Tsukihitomi, the lavender haired, pearl-eyed woman is still alive." Momiji nodded until she came across pictures of Sakina and Sakura. "That's my daughter, Sakura."

"She's cute. I think I'm in love." Momiji said with a smile. She was not joking either. Her heart was beating faster and she felt connected to the girl.

"Unfortunately she is a fan girl for my friend Mikoto's younger son Sasuke." Sakina said but that didn't deter the feelings Momiji was developing. She put the picture back and was about to turn before something caught her eye. It was a small picture of a young Sakina next to a man dressed in boots, cargo pants, button down, and jacket all in black next to a short but unearthly well endowed red headed girl who looked no older than seventeen wearing a silk kimono. Momiji picked the picture up. Sakina saw the picture and looked down after serving the tea.

"How do you know them?" Momiji asked in a rare moment of seriousness. Sakina could feel the demonic aura pulsating from her. Sakina began to call on her chakra for defense.

"What daughter wouldn't keep a picture of her parents?" Sakina asked before Momiji struck with a double sided halberd she summoned.

"Liar. How do you know them?" Momiji asked again entering a stance before Sakina created three clones and ran to the closet. Momiji dispatched the clones but barely had time to block Sakina's kick. Momiji crashed to the ground before she was looking at the business end of a serrated black sword with a pink outline. Momiji studied the sword until she came across a symbol near the base of the sword. It was a circle with an X inside of it and spell runes along the edge of it enclosed in another circle that was inside a star made of two triangles. "That's the symbol of…..you are-" Momiji began.

"Alessa McCloud-Kurayami, daughter of the Darkworld's Devil of Gluttony Nysos McCloud and her human husband Kurayami Kaien." Sakina said causing Momiji to bow low before the pinkette tapped the Akuma Usagi on the shoulder and smiled. "But here in the world of humans I am Haruno Sakina."

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here is the rewrite of Chapter 3. As you can see Naruto and Hinata join a organization that Mark made called the Dark Seekers. Plus Mark got called traitor by Luka for unknown release. Also Sakura mother is half demon. Hope all of you enjoy it.

Thank you Kaien Kurayami for helping with this chapter and rewrite as well. You are the best buddy.


End file.
